moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelrunil Felfang
|Branch = |Service = Unknown. |Rank = Commander |Unit = Fel & Steel Regiment, Stormwind City Guard|Commands = Fel & Steel Regiment|Battles = |Awards = }} ''"None shall burn faster than those who ignore the Justice of the King and Alliance!" ''-Lord Commander Kelrunil Felfang Lord-Commander Kelrunil Felfang is the Commanding Officer of the Fel & Steel Regiment and an accomplished warlock. He serves in the Stormwind Guard as an expert on fel and cultist activities, of which he is responsible for investigating. Outside the guard, he also works as a Fel Engineer and has invented a number of fel-based items. His titles include the Broken Wolf of Gilneas, Commander of the Fel & Steel Regiment and Fel Engineer, Father of the Fel-Forged Draenei, and Creator of the Fel-Cog, Shade-Cog and Void-Cog. He was married to Annie Warden, though now divorced for his own hubris, and is the son of Dorthian Felfang and Rena Felfang. He is also a descendant of Velthoria Felfang the infamous Green Fire Magus. Kelrunil is an expert in summoning and binding but excels in the destructive forces of Fel Fire. Though hardly trusted due to his past and very nature he pushes on hoping to find a better world of peace and order...through whatever means he deems necessary. His commission and nobility came from King Greymane for the resolution of the Rebellion in Gilneas. Physical Apperance Kelrunil appears to be your standard Black furred Worgen, Until he either removed his robes or you look into his Fel green eyes. On his decently muscled body not even a strand of fur is misplaced or dirty, something he remembers from being taught how to care for himself by his old teacher. The only feature that mars his silky soft midnight black fur are a series of Illdari runes designed to contain the Fel inside of his blood while allowing him to use it still. When not wearing the standard Silver and Blue Standard issue Armor of the Stormwind city guard tends to prefer a more naval appearance, which is perhaps a clue to his past. In his right hand he holds his Family sword Mordanas, Felfangs Fury, Taken by his ancestor in the First war and handed down ever since, It looks much different than any blade borne by any Warlock before, being made of pure Fel fire that seethes like it wants nothing more than to destroy a city. Other warlocks would sense more than one Fel presence on him, around his neck there is a blood red gem hung on a chain, it seems to scream from pain and torment as well as pure hatred, Personality Kelrunil has an odd personality, He treats those higher than him like holy gods who can do nothing wrong but those below him much like pawns or children. He does not mean to do this of course, just a product of his training as a warlock. He is taken more often as caring man who will stop at nothing to protect that which he believes in even if that leads to more trouble than he needs to or means to get into. Those under his care are often treated and looked on as his children much to their protest. His unknown past makes it hard to exactly pin what made Kelrunil such an odd man who has an easy time understanding what makes people tick but has no inclination to allow people to do the same. History Early life Kelrunil's earliest memory is of him waking up in chains beside the other new Worgen, He automatically assumed that the trauma had wiped his memory clean and went along his way. He assisted in the Battle of Gilneas against the Forsaken unleashing powerful attacks of fire though on the outlines instead of the actual battle...what he at the time assumed was normal fire. When he heard Liam Greymane, a short but good friend of Kelrunil's, died at Sylvanas' hand his true nature was released. He let out a earth shattering howl that released a huge wave of Fel Fire that tore apart the Forsaken and their machines. He looked at the carnage that a single scream had released he understood what he had to do...He had to find a teacher, Unlike other warlocks he decided to steal a Grimoire and risk summoning an Eredar to teach him how to use the power in his blood rather than have a mortal lie to him. He summoned the Eredar Tolina who, with much coercion and threatening, taught the Worgen everything she knew in the Destruction and Demonology schools. Armed with the knowledge he needed he laughed and incinerated her body, trapping her demonic essence in his pendant which he wears to this day. Having the knowledge and power he needed to protect himself he left the rest of the Worgen to board the ships to Darnassus while he wondered off to find a purpose. His Fathers Journal Kelrunil had wandered for years, solving minor issues and banishing demons along his way until he ran across a man who claimed to know Kelrunil's father, This was how he learned his Surname; Felfang. The man directed him to a Cultist's lair who was using the Journal of Dorthian Felfang to summon and bind incredibly strong demons to attack Stormwind and Ironforge. Stepping to the mouth of the Cave Kelrunil considered sending a wave of Fel fire down into it and get rid of them once and for all...instead he went down and surgically killed every one of the Cultists and retrieving his journal, this he gained even more knowledge and power being able to summon even more power from the Fel Energy his father had sunk into the Leather bound journal while writing in it. Mordanas, Felfang's Fury The Sword had been passed down in the Felfang line down since Velthoria Felfang had stolen it from a powerful orc warlock...the magus didnt know which one, The blade began to burn away at Velthoria while he held it, The Magus kept a journal of the process and this prompted his own son to become a warlock and take up the weapon. Kel's Grandfather had made more leaps and bound in discovering exactly what Mordanas was and could do. Kel's father had finally broken the code and found out exactly what powered the Sword known to few as Felfang's Fury, It was born from the Flames of Argus and powered by the thousands of mortal and demon souls it has burnt away and absorbed, possibly making it one of the best focusing tools and power sources a warlock could own. Kelrunil was sent on a long journey to find the unlit hilt buried under a waterfall, apparently put there by his father to prevent the legion from ever finding it again. The Aftermath-Fel Engineering After Kelrunil had retrieved his Family staff, he decided that to wait his days out he would turn to one of the more...explosive professions out there. Engineering, after spending years yelling at gnomes and dwarves about missing shipments and tools he attempted what very few outside of the legion were willing to...Mix Fel and Normal engineering to work in unison. The Fel-Cog It was through even more years experimenting he came up with the Fel-Cog, a hybrid Demon-Machine that would obey and execute his orders perfectly. He remembered how his laugh of victory echoed through Ironforge that night, when his first Fel-Cog had came to life. He quickly set to making more and more until he had enough that they began to be able to repair and make others of their own kind. Now a self sustaining factory Kelrunil uses his Fel-Cog to make even more of his experiments. The Shade-Cog Wanting to find a better way to power his machines he went to Dalaran and dug into the arcane arts, he ended up hopelessly lost and ran into a mage by the name of Venessa. She helped him work out exactly how to use his magic to power arcane machines like the Sin'dorei do. He simply had to enscribe soul locks on the core to prevent the humanoid soul from escaping and causing trouble. Later this was proven to be harmful to creatures of the void that he had tried to imprison them in, it was back to the drawing board for him. The Void-Cog After seeing the failure of the Shade-Cog to be able to contain the creatures of the void he deemed that cultists would be using to evade capture he needed to come up with a machine that would be able to render them in status. Luckily the answer to his solution had waltzed into his office the day he founded the Fel & Steel Regiment, Sergeant Lynaeria Duskstar. A Ren'Dorei Frost Void mage who was experimenting on things among the same lines, she gave him what she called her "Black Ice" A void infused piece of ice that would prevent void creatures from leaving it once put in, He immediately made the adjustments and voila the Void-Cog the third Cog Clan was born. Before the Fel (Coming soon!) Military Service and Awards Kelrunil has a total of eleven awards, including the Gilnean Cross of Valor. He has served in several battles and wars, of which are represented in the ribbons below. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Warlocks